


電影

by hachikuji520



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachikuji520/pseuds/hachikuji520





	電影

夏天到了，平時嚴格的體育老師這次竟然准許全班同學在教室裏吹冷氣看電影，免於外頭毒辣太陽的侵襲，雖然放的是黑白的時代經典老電影就是了。

大大的投影幕上，男女主角正文藝的談著純情的柏拉圖式時，村上卻無法專注於其中，並不是前面放映的劇情太老套無聊，而是後面傳來陣陣異樣感與些微水聲打亂了村上的思緒。

「等……亮……不要……現在弄這個……啊……！」

仗著電影的音量可以蓋過惡作劇製造的淫穢聲響，錦戶的手指伸進村上的後穴肆意攪動已經有好一段時間了，一想到剛認識沒多久的弟弟在喜歡的同學橫山的後面玩弄自己，身體還擅自的起了反應，村上就羞恥的不得了。

「怎麼，這麼想和最喜歡的橫山君去打籃球啊……？」

簡直是惡魔的耳邊細語。

 

一個月前，媽媽突然帶了一個男人與一個男孩回來，那男孩看起來皮膚有些黑，加上下垂的雙眼，是令人喜歡的類型。

他是你的新弟弟，叫做錦戶亮，以後你們就睡同一個房間了。  
媽媽這麼說。雖然村上完全對這個看起來可可愛愛的弟弟完全沒有頭緒，不過還是在與新弟弟上過一天課之後，帶著他進了自己的房間。現在看來簡直是引狼入室。

「村上君喜歡橫山君吧？」  
村上嘴裡的柳橙汁噴了，「蛤？？？？」  
「看來沒錯呢，村上君臉真紅呢，這麼喜歡他嗎？」  
「才……才沒有！你不要亂講！」村上拚命想澄清，但臉上的紅暈讓整件事只是越描越黑。  
「不用緊張啦！我沒有要做什麼壞事啦，只是……」  
錦戶一把抓過村上制服的領子  
「？！！你幹嘛……！」

「……村上君的嘴裡真甜，有柳橙的味道。」  
錦戶舔舔嘴唇說。

從那之後，錦戶就用「要把村上喜歡橫山的事情告訴橫山」這件事作為威脅，侵犯了村上好幾次，包括現在也是。

「這傢伙是故意的……」村上心想，錦戶已經連續四次都讓村上瀕臨高潮邊緣，然後又避開敏感點，一次又一次撩撥著，村上哪受得住這樣的折磨，想求錦戶趕緊讓自己去但又拉不下臉，要是在錦戶面前用前面的話一定會被欺負的更慘的。想到這裡，村上只好趴在相對冰涼的桌上，嘴裡卻止不住喘，性器硬了好久卻也只能被緊緊的包在褲子裡久久不得釋放，簡直就是地獄。

「你怎麼了hina，身體不舒服嗎？」坐在村上前面的橫山似乎是聽到了村上的喘息聲，回頭過來關心的問了一下。  
「沒有啦yoko，我只是……啊……有點累了……嗯………」  
這傢伙竟然挑這種時候加大力道……可惡……  
「對呀橫山君，我哥沒事啦！要是真有什麼事我會照顧他的。」  
哥哥的稱呼使村上更加覺得羞恥，又快到臨界點了。  
「好吧……沒事就好？？」橫山半信半疑的轉回去後，村上馬上射在了學校運動褲裡。  
「哈啊……哈……亮你做什麼啊，差點要被yoko發現……啊……你又來……嗯……」  
「又是yoko……」錦戶一邊心想，一邊又開始刺激村上的後穴。

村上依舊沒能搞清楚弟弟的心情就被在課堂上搞射了兩次，回家路上還被塞了跳蛋在後面走回家在玄關裡做了，今天的錦戶好像特別粗暴。


End file.
